User talk:Sagee Prime
Hello ! Welcome to my talk page. Please feel free to leave me any comments, questions, or concerns! I will always respond to your messages on your talk page. All unsigned comments will be deleted, so remember to always sign your messages by typing four tildes (~~~~). Happy Editing! Your Nidalee guide Your guide is already in its rightful place. The "Champion" Guide is a category not a page, your Guide is already there. I have posted a comment with a link for your guide in Nidalee's strategy page. Remember to sign your comments using 4~. Sam 3010 18:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) AD page developement help Thanks, I have already figured it out. You can see Jarvan IV The Exemplar of Demacia/Ability Details to see the results. Sam 3010 17:42, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Non riot Recommended Items The policy is supposed to be that the people will use the template to post their builds on the comments area, then if they receive positive votes or feedback then they can be added to the strategy pages. But you are our Nidalee Guy, so you have my permission to bypass this rule and add it into the Strategy Page already. Sam 3010 19:31, March 24, 2011 (UTC) So, I was just wondering why you didn't make the first item an actual starter item. That's the optimal final build, but doesn't indicate what you should start with. Oh well. [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 17:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Checklist Debate Hi Sagee! :) Please feel free to leave a comment on my recent blog and let me know what you think :) Nidalee Edit I see both Nid and Lee as having 7 activated abilities. Nidalee has her Jav, Trap, Heal, Takedown, Pounce, Swipe, and Aspect of the Cougar as it is the same in both forms, 7. Lee has the two from each of skills and his ult, 7. On the Nidalee skins/trivia page it says 8, I was just wondering what you think. NeonSpotlight 20:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Oi Why do you keep adding code when uploading images... 16:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Custom Champions' Cost Actually, I arbitrarily (my word of the day) made that mistake, because that box adds the cost category to the page. And we can't have our subpages on the category costs. I will have to edit your page and mine to the previous state, so that doesn't happen. 16:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Item tables Thank you Sagee. :) Also, don't forget to sign your messages, okay? 18:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Gift I believe this is for you :) 02:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Oh and just so you know, you have been unblocked from chat and have been granted Chat Moderator rights by Nystus 04:51, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :I know. I was there when Nystus gave me the rightsSagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 04:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Congrats, your RfR passed :) - You now have rollback rights, and a pretteh name. 14:55, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Appreciate the support.Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 15:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Bugs section Actually, when I created the Ability Details project, one of the purposes was to add the fixes on the abilities box. So you can add the bugs there. You can add the link of the nidalee bugs page to Nidalee's notes section while she doesn't have an Ability Details page. 19:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can u type in chat? --LoLisNumbaWan 12:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Champion Stats Table Yeah thanks for notifying me about that. I tried to reduce the cell width but it seems to be big either way. The best person to ask about table info is The Table Engineer. Sorry about that. 17:27, 7/8/2011 Nominations Hi! I suggest taking a look at all 4 nominations we currently have. You can find them in the community messages. See ya! =] 01:29, 9/22/2011 Sagee Sagee, Stop undoing my edit of removing the skin theme, We have a skin theme for that [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 04:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) @custom champions Hi sagee, I just wanted to say that you aren't supposed to put real categories in your custom champions. I will try to make a way so that it shows the categories(next to Attributes on the stat page) without actually adding the category to the page. ok :/ Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 02:58, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sagee, you're in the dota2 beta right? Add me. 03:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Skins Do you really own all of those skins? If so, feel free to make a donation to the Technology Wizard Foundation ;) 00:25, 12/8/2011 :WOW! Well, whether you want to send me a check or mail me in cash, I'd appreciate it. Thanks ;P 02:25, 12/8/2011 Re I edited your page earlier since one of the skin files was misnamed :P I could never add them all o_o there's too many! ;P 03:39,4/2/2012 New Chat Moderator policies A new set of policies for users with the Chat Moderator right has been enacted. Please visit League_of_Legends_Wiki:Chat_Moderator_Policy to read over these new policies. 20:56, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Skins... http://www.elophant.com/league-of-legends/summoner/na/175101/skins I knew you had a lot but damn, I didn't think you had over 400. O_o 23:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC) hehehe I have no like :/ Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" (talk) 01:56, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I hate that guy so much. I think you know who I'm talking about, I respect the people who sit on their main's page and give advice or a weighted opinion on matters. You do that. I've looked at your rework of Nidalee and it looks awesome, you obviously have a lot of experience. It makes me so mad when an obviously unintelligent "Diamond 5" guy with his head so far up his rear end tries to refute your experience and your opinion with his own because hes "Diamond 5."Porchmunkyforlife (talk) 22:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) He's an asshat but I don't really care much. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" (talk) 00:07, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I should stop caring. It just pains me to see people like him, especially when they're so dense.Porchmunkyforlife (talk) 00:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Re Hi Sagee! Thanks for sending me a message, I was actually writing that reason for another user and clicked too hastily, and so waited for you to message me (Though the thought still applies, to a reasonably relevant degree). Your rights are unnecessary because you frankly don't use them. Eg. you don't use rollback, and I don't believe you're on chat either. We're trying to redefine Access levels, and you haven't used or needed your powers since you've gotten them, so I thought it was reasonable to remove them. If you want to get them back, re-apply after having some serious thought about whether you'd like to increase either your chat activity or your wiki moderation. ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] ~ 05:45, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, disabling you wasn't my intention at all; That would imply I was blocking you! Like I said, it's quite fine for you to stay on the wiki, I was simply removing some excess rights under the assumption that you wouldn't ever need them. Glad we got this misunderstanding sorted out! ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] ~ 07:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC)